Spirit World
by Lira.Hiwatari
Summary: Chapitre 5 en ligne, Combat de Michael, de Dereck, Max et Cassiopée...Les esprit prennent forme et font leur propre combat!
1. War Of Spirit

**Spirit's Worlds**

_Petite Histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1 : War of Spirit_.

Une foret, en plein milieu de la Russie, une bâtisse usée par le temps. Et pourtant une haute technologie, peu de personne peuvent entrer à l'intérieur. Apres une porte lourde en béton, un grand couloir noir ténébreux, qui fiche la trouille. Un de ses couloir que vous ne vouliez pas traverser seul.

Néanmoins une source de lumière, une fine couche, sortant d'une des salles. A l'intérieur du bruit des voix, des paroles.

Devant toutes les personnes un homme d'assez grande envergure. Une paire de lunette classe, avec des petits verre fin. Un regard vitreux a détourner la tête. Il parlait d'une voix forte, d'une voix grave...

**-Donc, vous souhaitez Mr dickenson, que vos protégés participent à mon tournoi ?**

_L'homme visait, était un bon gros petit bonhomme, au regard amicale, avec un sourire. Il était chauve avec une petite moustache. Il se leva, toussota et répondit :_

-**Pas seulement les blade Breacker, également Tala les Demolition Boys, ainsi que Lee et Mariah des White Tyger.. Les All star inscrivant deux de leur membres a part. Vous devez bien admettre, qu'il ont leur chance non ? Leur spectre sont d'une grande puissance, et ils ont une grande confiance a leur maître.**

_L'homme aux regard vitreux fit une pause, regardant à nouveau son interlocuteur. IL n'avait pas tort ses spectre était très puissant. Même si les tournoi normaux étaient très différents de ses tournoi, ils avait une petit chance d'amuser la galerie._

**-Soit. amener les.**

* * *

Aux Japon.

_Dans un petit dojo, plusieurs jeune gens étaient assis, en petit groupe en train de parler de chose et d'autre. Surtout de toupie avouons le, mais aussi de nourriture et de fringue..._

_Un des groupe était d'un calme olympique. Composé de Kai, grand beybladeur aussi froid que l'acier, paradoxalement il possède un spectre de Feu : Dranzer. A ses cote, un jeune home a la coupe extravagante rouge, Tala Ivanov , beyblader de glace avec son esprit : Wolfborg._

_A cote d'eux se trouvait un autre groupe plus bruyant. Tyson, un ventre sur patte et son spectre Dragoon. Max un jeune garçon a sa maman toujours de bonne humeur accompagne de son spectre Draciel ; Ray, jeune garçon aux bon conseil, toujours suivit de son spectre Driger, puis Michael membre des All stars, venu à la demande de leur coach et son spectre Tryggle, et enfin terminant ce petit groupe Lee membre des White Tiger, avec son spectre Galeon._

_Et pour finir le troisième groupe entièrement féminin, entourait de gloussement et de_ **trop Kawaiiii**_, Hilary la mini coach des Blade-Bracker. Emilie, membre des All stars et son spectre Trygator, et Mariah membre des white Tiger, et son spectre rose Gallux._

_Ils avait était réunis pour la venu d'un nouveau tournoi, mais aucun d'eux ne savait réellement de quoi il s'agissait en quatre ans de compétition il n'avait jamais entendu parlais du War of Spririt._

_Leur doutes,question allais vite être nourris par l'arrive de nouvelle personne._

_M. Dickenson (présente au-dessus), Kenny dit 'le chef' accompagne de son portable, a l'intérieur duquel se trouve Dizzi son spectre. Et Judith, coach des All Starz._

_M. Dickenson d'une voix très amuse :_

**-Bonjour les enfants !**

_Les « enfants » répondirent en bon petit soldat. Malgré leur dégoût pour leur appellation « enfants »_

_Autre chose attirèrent leur attention, derrière eux se trouvait une jeune fille a la longue chevelure blonde._

_Habille tous de noir, elle portait un dos nu, et un mini short, ainsi que des botte lui montant jusque mi-cuisse. Elle possédé un tatouage sur le haut de la poitrine, ressemblant étrangement a un double-V._

_Le vielle homme ayant remarque l'intéressement des jeunes pris la parole :_

**-Rassemblais vous je vais vous expliquer, cette jeune fille vient vous expliquer les règle de ce tournoi dont je vous ait parler.**

**-Parlais est un grand mot, vous nous avait seulement dis le nom...euh Vase de Sprite...avait quasiment hurlé Tyson.**

-**War Of Spirit. Abruti... :** _la jeune fille venait de parlait un poil énervé. Apparemment elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment être ici, de plus parler à un abruti de ce genre l'agace en tout haut point._

_Tyson ne réagis pas, bluffe par cette fille qui osait l'insultait lui : Champion de Beyblade...The Beyblader !_

_Tous les groupe se disloquèrent et en formèrent un seul se séparant selon leur équipe. A genou, assis en tailleur, ou posait sur le cote. Kenny vint s'asseoir à cote de Tyson._

_M. Dickenson, et Judith se mirent devant le groupe. Tandis que la jeune fille s'appuyant sur le mur a leur gauche._

_C'est Judith qui pris la paroles, après avoir demander du regard si elle pouvait commencer._

**-Bon, pour ne pas faire trop long, le tournoi auxquelles nous vous avons inscrit est spécial. Vous n'allez pas utiliser vos toupie pour combattre.**

_Cela avait eu le coup de créer de petit chuchotement au sein des maître des toupie. Judith ignora totalement cela et continuera._

**Vous allez utilisait directement vos spectre...enfin faire équipe avec.**

_Si la première information avait créait un chuchotement celle-ci créa un brouhaha. Et comme pour la première, Judith continua._

**C'est un tournoi peu connu mais d'un haut niveau. Peu de personne sont admis à participé. Grâce à une technologie fonctionnant avec la puissance de spectres, il sont matérialiser. Cela se déroule sur une îles privée.**

_Cela mis un froid dans le groupe...Ce scrutant du regard._

**-C'est plus des combat que des matchs.**

_Kai avait parlait d'une voix neutre cela ne le déranger pas le moins du monde, pouvoir combattre au cote de Dranzer grandeur nature._

_Alors que Dickenson aller répondre la jeune fille inconnu parla_ :

**Exact. Mais ce n'est pas pour les amateur, vos esprit auront vraiment les coup, et si vous parvenir à atteindre la symbiose totale, votre puissance était décuplé, mais vous subirait vous aussi les dommage. Vous avez la journée pour décidait, ensuite votre inscription aux tournoi sera annule.**

**Mais qui t'es pour nous parlait ainsi, la naine.** _Tyson avait à nouveau fait des sienne, retenu par Max et Ray pour éviter qu'il se jettent sur la jeune fille._

**Il s'agit de Cassiopée Biscraft...l'une des demi-finaliste du dernier tournoi...éliminée après avoir blesse un juge hors match.**

_Un nouveau silence pris place entre les personne. Puis Mickael se leva._

**Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à réfléchir, nous aimons combattre, avec nos spectre, et pouvoir les voir en face cela me parait stimulant.**

**Je suis d'accord avec lui,** _continua Lee, tout le monde acquiesça._

_Dickenson sourira il s'attendait cette réaction chez ces jeune protégés. Il souri à Judith puis à Cassiopée celle-ci détourna la tête, et s'en alla. Il tapa dans ces main._

**Bien préparait vos affaire nous partons demain à la première heure...**

**Hein ? Demain ?**_Avait hurlait quasiment toute les personne y compris Judith._

* * *

_Voili-Voilou!!!Chapitre 1...mes chapitre sont assez court...je prefere pour mieux assimiler les chose importante et pas trop vous lasser!!!_

_Review!!!!Si l'envie vous prend!_


	2. Le début de la sélection

Me -revoila!!!

Chapitre 2: Arrivée sur l'île, La cérémonie de l'invocation!

* * *

La nuit avait était courte pour nos amis au beyblade, tout le monde étant repartis dans son hôtel, sauf les blade breacker qui logeait ici même. Tyson avait quasiment parlait toute la nuit avec Max qui s'était endormis après trois quarts d'heure... résultat Tyson a continué à parler tout seul. Peu importe, déjà les premiers rayons du matin se reflétaient dans les fenêtres. Kai s'était levé, suivit de Ray et Kenny, Max les rejoignit quelque instant plus tard, et Hilary tentait désespérément de réveiller Tyson. Peine presque perdue, le grand-père de Tyson arriva quelque instant plus tard avec un énorme seau d'eau... pour résumer, il du finalement éponger le dojo. 

Apres une heure de préparation, bagage, vérification, oublie, remballages, puis re-verification. Nos amis montèrent dans le bus, celui-ci partis dans le centre ville, où ils récupèrent les All Starz, les White Tiger et Tala.

Lorsque Michael monta dans le bus, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la vue d'un Tyson, mouille et à moitié endormis. Emilie qui montait à ce moment répliqua :

**-Au moins lui ne s'est pas retrouver en caleçon dans le couloir devant des bonnes sœurs**

Ceci eu pour réaction de faire taire le pauvre beybladeur, mais invita les autre a demander plus de détails.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les jeune gens virent que le bus au lieu de se dirigeait vers l'aéroport allait faire la périphérie de la ville, a quelque patté de maison de la demeure de Tyson. Le bus s'arrêta devant une somptueuse maison, des grandes barrières de fer bloquer l'accès dessus on pouvait voir en grande lettre dorée «BISCRAFT ». Quasiment tout le monde se pencha à la fenêtre.

**-C'est la que vie cette Cassiopée ?** demanda Max

La réponse fut rapide, on voyait déjà au loin Cassiopée s'approchait, vêtu différemment néanmoins, elle avait laissait son habit noir, pour un top Blanc et un jeans long, ainsi que de belles ballerines brodées. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en queue de cheval. Elle s'approcha du bus avec deux grosses valises.

Kenny eu soudain une inspiration, il se tourna vers la majorité de ces camarades :

**-J'avais oublie de vous le dire... l'organisateur du tournoi et Edward Biscraft, apparemment c'est un homme assez âgé. c'est sûrement son grand-père.**

La seule réaction de Tyson tenu en un seul mot

**-Pistonnée ?**

Enfin ce n'était que la première réaction la deuxième ne se fit pas attendre, une fois la jeune fille montée dans le bus il hurla :

**- Tu n'es qu'une comédienne... hier tu faisais la maligne. Mais tu n'es qu'une pistonnée !**

La blonde sursauta... les autres beybladeurs, se tenir le front, on entendait des «il pouvait pas se retenir » ou des «mais quel idiot ».

Hilary lui assena un cou violent sur le crâne en hurlant d'être plus poli, puis elle s'excusa auprès de la fille qui ne savait pas ou se mettre. Ce qui étonné un peu... elle n'avait pas la même assurance de la veille.

**- Je te pris d'accepter nos excuses... Cassiopée.**

La jeune fille souri...

**-Oh je comprends mieux la mauvaise humeur de votre camarade. Mais je ne suis pas Cassiopée... je m'appelle Mirandaa. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**

Elle salua tout le monde, a se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

Nos jeunes champion se regardèrent mutuellement...

**-T'es Schizophrène ?** Demanda Tyson.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse que Ray lui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre...

Au loin on apercevait la Cassiopée de la veille, habillée tout de noir, avec un ruban accrochant c'est cheveux vers le bas, accompagnée de M. Dickenson qui était en pleine discussion... ou plutôt en monologue.

Nouvelle réaction de Tyson

**-Un clone ?**

Cette fois-ci se fut Tala qui réagis. perdant totalement les nerf devant une telle situation de débilité profonde !

**-T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès... Ce sont des jumelles !**

**-Mais... euh... je suis pas totalement réveillé j'ai pas les idées claires... c'est pas ma faute.**

**-Généralement non plus tu n'as pas les idées claires**, ricana Lee.

Finalement Cassiopée entra dans les bus et n'eut pas le spitch de Tyson. Elle s'installa sur le siège devant sa sœur. M. Dickenson présenta finalement les règles et condition du tournoi, sous l'oreille attentive de tout le monde.

Apres un petit toussotement

-**Bien, donc, nous arriverons à destination d'ici quelque heure, je vous conseille de vous reposer... lorsque nous arriverons, on nous logera dans de petit pavillon d'environs cinq personne non mixte. Ensuite ceux possédant un spectre irons à la réunion de l'invocation. Qui est pour résumé le stade ou votre spectre prendra forme concrète !**

De là deux résultats sont possibles, soit il vous obéit et de la vos participer au combat.

Soit il ne vous obéit pas. Et la vous avait dix minute pour qu'il vous obéisse ou c'est l'élimination directe.

Le doute s'installa chez les joueurs... et si une fois avec un corps, dix fois plus grand qu'eux, et avec une grande force. il se lassait de leur proprio...

Il existe un troisième cas. votre spectre vous attaque dans ce cas c'est éliminatoire...bien entendu une équipe et sur place pour éviter que vous perdait la vie.

Sur le coup tout le monde sauf Tyson, Cassiopée et Mirandaa se posèrent la même question. (Tyson ne se la posa pas car trop fatigué) était-ce déjà arrivé ?

Ensuite si vous êtes qualifié, vous aurez le droit a un match de présentation montrant comment combattre avec votre spectre. Pour arrête le match il faut soit un abandon, soit le K.O. de l'humain. ou bien l'arbitre peut décidait à tous moment d'arrêter le match.

Les nouvelle information avait eu le don d'invite un froid glacial entre tout les joueur, se posant des tas de question dans leur esprit sans les poser. L'ambiance se réchauffa dans l'avion privé de Biscraft ou Mirandaa commença un karaoké accompagnée par Mariah, Emilie et Hilary. Certains garçons se prêtèrent même au jeu. Recevant des «virer le » ou «suivant » provenant de la le pouvoir féminin.

* * *

L'avion commençait à descendre, beaucoup d'entre eux regardèrent par la fenêtre l'île... assez verdoyante, on pouvait voir un stade au Nord, plus a l'este se trouvait des dizaines de petits cabanons. Tout le reste n'était que verdure, rocher, rivière, lac. 

Il aperçurent la piste d'atterrissage, ou un avion venait de décollais, des gens étaient descendu attendu par plusieurs 4x4.

L'avion se posa délicatement, puis il sortirent tous.

C'était le milieu de la matinée, dans une grande forêt, on entendait les piaillements des oiseaux. Le bruit du vent faisant s'envoler les feuilles des arbres.

Des hommes leur firent signe d'avancer. Aucun de beybladeur n'avança, seul Cassiopée en soupira de lassitude, Mirandaa pris deux des garçon parle bras et les tira avec elle, les autres suivirent.

Dans le premier véhicule : Les blade breacker, résultat à l'arrive : des «mal au dos » ou «tais-toi Tyson »

Dans le deuxième : Mariah, Lee, Michael, Emilie, Judith : Résultat «michael tu chante faux » et des «j'ai envie de vomir » Plus un arrêt pour le vomissement de Lee.

Dans le troisième : M. Dickenson, Mirandaa, Tala, Cassiopée et Hilary : résultat des «j'adore cette tenue » et des «... ».

[J'espère n'avoir oublié personne

Finalement après 20 minutes de courses folles dans une jungle naturelle, tout le monde arriva devant les cabanons, M. Dickenson, Judith se dirigèrent vers le lieu de validations d'inscription.

Ils revinrent quelque temps après. Tenant avec eux quelque clé.

Après s'être dispatcher nous obtenons ce résultat :

Chambre 10 : fille, Mariah, Emilie, Hilary, et les jumelles

Chambre 89 : Tala, Michael, Lee, et Kai

Chambre 90 : Tyson, Ray, Max, et Kenny

Les tuteurs sont logés dans le pavillon central.

Les jeunes partirent déposée leurs affaires, Mirandaa ayant réussi à trouver deux employés qui la connaissait pour leurs faire portait ses deux valises qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à traîner.

Les beybladeur profitèrent de cet instant pour regarder leurs potentiels futurs adversaires. Il y en avait de tous horizons, de toutes tailles, de tout look. La plupart semblaient assez âgés comparée à eux. D'autres semblaient terrifiants, avec de grande cerne sous les yeux, mais encore des stresse priant le ciel de pouvoir contrôle cette fois leur spectre.

**-Yo Cassiopée !**

Tout le monde regarda en face d'eux, les filles étaient en tête du petit troupeau, face à eux un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Le regard noir, c'est cheveux noir ébène, lui retombant autour de son visage (MODE SASUKE XD) il portait un jean délavé troué de partout, ainsi qu'une chemise entrouverte laissant apparaître son torse dont il pouvait être fier. Il arborait un sourire à la blonde. Puis déporta son regard vers sa sœur.

Oh tu dois être Mirandaa n'est ce pas. j'ai déjà entendu parlais de toi...en bien évidemment.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Cassiopée tendis son bras devant sa sœur. Celle-ci sursauta. L'habillée de noir tendis son sac à son sosie et lui dit d'aller au pavillon. Elle attrapa le blond par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin, avant de partir il hurla à Mirandaa et aux autres filles.

**- Les miss je me nomme Dereck pavillon 02 si ça vous intéressent de faire connai... Aie... Mais tu me fais mal.**

Cassiopée avait tordu le bras du beau parleur, tous les deux marchais assez vite vers ce qui semblait le restaurant.

Les filles restèrent abasourdit pendant quelque instant, puis encouragée par les garçons elle rejoignirent leur demeure pour la durée du tournoi.

* * *

Un bruit sonore se fit entendre dans toute l'île. Chacun arrêta ses occupations, levant la tête vers ces énormes haut-parleur. Le bruit sonore s'arrête. Une vois féminine et gracieuse se fait entendre. 

**« La cérémonie d'invocation va commencer. la cérémonie d'invocation va commencer, tous les participant doivent rejoindre le stade...je répète tous les participants doivent rejoindre le stade »**

Pour retrouver le stade ce n'était pas compliqué il suffisait de suivre le troupeau, et les énormes panneaux luminescents indiquant stade.

Durand la marche qui conduisit au stade, Cassiopée rejoint le groupe, sous le regard interrogateur des filles surtout... Quelle curieuse pensa t'elle.

Finalement il s'installèrent dans les tribunes, de la ils purent voir tous les opposants. Dans une tribune fermée surplombant tous les stades, on pouvait apercevoir, Judith, M. Dickenson, une jeune femme blonde élançait et un vieux Monsieur grisé par le temps. C'est celui-ci qui pris la parole.

**« Je ne m'attarderais pas avec des présentations et des encouragements, seul ceux passant la cérémonie pourront continuer. Commencer »**

Un jeune homme s'avança au milieu du stade, puis appuya sur une télécommande, le sol se scinda en deux, s'écartant faisant apparaître, des gravures sur le sol, avec des signes étranges entourant un énorme cercle.

[PS pour les noms c'est ceux en français. et pour ceux que je ne connaissais pas ...j'ai inventé plus facile pour moi !

L'homme sortis de sa poche arrière gauche(super précise) un micro, il l'alluma faisant retentir un petit bop !

**« White Shadow »**

Dans les tribunes un homme se leva, il avait les cheveux blancs et le regard vitreux il s'approcha au centre du stade. Le présentateur lui demanda son spectre... qui était sous la forme d'une toupie. Il l'installa au centre du cercle, puis fit signe à des hommes se trouvant près d'une machine. Ceux la activèrent une lourde poignée. Tout de suite des sortes d'éclair jaillir du cercle, dansant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis une lumière jaillis, une lumière blanche aveuglante. Quelque instant après on entendit un hurlement. La lumière disparu, on aperçu quelque chose comme un gorille blanc nacré de noire. se tapant les pectoraux. Le prénomme White Shadow... hurla

**« Anji calme-toi »**

Le spectre se retourna, regarda son maître et se calma.

Le présentateur cria dans le micro

**« White Shadow. Accepté »**

On tendit au participant un anneau dès qu'il le mis autour de son poignet la taille de son spectre diminua... encore et encore... pour ce retrouver à la taille d'un gorille standards.

Tyson et Max parurent bluffée. Mirandaa leur sourit...

**- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il reste à sa taille originelle ? Vous imaginer cela dans les pavillons ? »** Puis elle tourna sa tête vers sa sœur, suppliant du regard... Celle-ci soupira.

-** Les anneaux permettent de canaliser la puissance des spectres, a chaque combat tu l'enlève... après chaque combat tu le remets... C'est simple. »**

Quelque applaudissement retentirent dans le stade. Le présentateur continua sa liste.

**« Gin Kazama... qualifié... »**

**« Nala Kaori... qualifié »**

**« Genma Shiraui... disqualifié »**

**« Emilie Lede »**

_**« Pov Emilie »**_

Machinalement je me leva. Une fois debout je ne savais pu quoi faire. La démonstration d'invocation des spectres avait était impressionnante. Michael me poussa légèrement et amicalement, je me dirige vers la sortie des tribunes et l'entrée du terrain. Je pense que je me sens mal. Je marche sur la bordure d'herbe, le présentateur me regarde avec un grand sourire. J'entends des ralliements et des moqueries des autres participant. Des «rat de laboratoire » ou des «gamines » volant, me blessant légèrement, ai-je vraiment ma place dans ce tournoi. Je doute. J'arrive à cote de l'homme au micro, il semble attendre quelque chose. Je sursaute. Ma toupie. Je lui tends.

Il me sourit et me chuchote :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne peut rien t'arriver.**

IL me fait signe de me reculer à l'emplacement marqué sur le sol brun. Je me tourne face à ma toupie déposée dans un troue équipée pour cela. Je tourne un peu ma tête vers mes compagnons. Michael et Max me font signe que cela se passera bien, étonnamment je ça me rassure. Le présentateur, fait signe de commencer. La machine est activée. La lumière jaillit. On entend un bruit sourd, puis un hurlement. La seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit à ce moment c'est ; est-ce qu'il a souffert ? Trygator...

La lumière disparaît peu à peu, laissant apparaître mon partenaire. Un alligator, vers jaune, possédant une armure blanche et mauve. Ses yeux vers me transpercent. Il hurle.

J'essaye de parler, mais aucun son ne veut sortir. Trygator s'approche de moi, je vois qu'autour des hommes possédant des spectres miniaturisés et des anneaux près à intervenir. In souffle sur moi par les naseaux. Je mets mes mains devant mon visage instinctivement. Trygator, marche derrière moi, et se couche s'enroulant presque autour de mon frêle corps.

J'entends dans les tribunes des exclamations de surprise, les mots vexant se sont transformés en éloge.

« Son spectre lui a tous de suite obéis sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit » ou encore «quelle maîtrise de son spectre »

Le présentateur hurle « Emilie Lede...Acceptée »

On me tend un bracelet, je l'accroche à mon poignet, Trygator diminue de taille. Je ressens de la fierté, pas pour moi, mais pour lui, il se doutait que j'etait impressionnée et a pris l'initiative de lui-même.

Des hommes devant une grande porte me font signe de venir, je lance amicalement à Trygator « On y va », il me suit.

On m'amène dans une salle, un amphithéâtre même. Quelque personne sont déjà la, apparemment ce sont les qualifié. On me dit de m'installer de patienter. Ce que je vais.

Assise sur un siège peu confortable j'attends, Trygator est à mes pieds, endormis me semble t-il.

Plusieurs personne entre, certain se regroupe. Je m'inquiète et si mes camarades n'étaient pas qualifiés.

Soudain un visage amical. ...Ray, accompagné de Driger. Je souffle de soulagement, il s'approche de moi, je vois que beaucoup de personne l'examine. Apres tout nous sommes assez jeunes.

**« Pas trop ennuyée ? »** me lance t'il

**« Je supporte...euh...est ce que d'autre n'ont pas réussi ? »** demande sans trop de conviction

**« Des dizaines, on a même eu l'intervention de la garde »**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour

**« Mais aucun de notre groupe , je suis le deuxième à avoir était appelée »**

Je souffle de soulagement. Heureusement. j'espère qu'il nous rejoindrons vite.

* * *

J'aime pas trop Emilie...mais bon c'est tombé sur elle. Quand à Tyson je le fait passer pour un abruti...Sorry...mais je trouve ça si facile!!! 

Merci a **SNT59 **j'espere que cette suite te conviens.

Si jamais vous avais des envies, ou des idée je me ferai une joie de voire si je peu les inclure!!!

Voili..Voilou Chapitre 2 bouclé...le 3ème ...euh quand j'aurai le temps kiss a tous !

Review...enfin si vous le souhaitez !


	3. Fin de la selection

**_Je suis de retour　!_**

**_Je tiens à faire une petite correction　!! Au cas où quelquun laurait remarquait dans le chapitre 2　! Lors de la description de Dereck, au début je lui ai mis des cheveux noir ébènes, pour le claquer blond après.petit erreur idiote lol. Donc il est Blond._**

**_J'ai eu des problème avec les apostrophes, elles avaient disparues...je les aient remises, mais il est possiblem qu'il en manque quelques unes..._**

**_　Et autre info, désolé pour l'orthographe, je fais du mieux que je peux!_**

* * *

Les sélections continué, depuis quelque moment déjà personne navait été qualifié, le brouhaha du départ sétait tu, pour laisser place aux doutes, sinstalla sur chaque visage, le moindre adversaire était observé du coin de lil. Déjà le groupe des jeunes beybladeur sétait fais remarquer, deux des leurs avait était qualifié sur deux appelé. De plus les spectres n'avaient pas montré la moindre résistance à leur maitre. Cela avait choqué, intrigué, bluffé. Ici les spectres était soumis à leur maitre de ce fait la moindre pensée d'équipe était inexistante.

Les jeunes s'en étaient aperçu et géraient à leur manière. Tala, Kai, Cassiopée, Lee s'en fichaient royalement. Mirandaa, Max, Mariah et Kenny regardait le sol. Michael et Tyson levait les bras et faisait des signes à chaque mauvais regards, et finalement Hilary tentait de contenir les deux abrutis.

Leurs petit rituel fut interrompue par Dereck qui vint s'installer à coté de Cassiopée, sans oublié de faire signe aux jeunes filles du groupe.

Yo ma petite Cassiopée préférée, comment tu vas?

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais elle fut coupé par l'animateur qui hurla un nom à travers le stade. Elle tourna sa tète vers la personne appelé celle-ci s'était mise à serrer ses poing posé sur ses fins genou. Ne semblant pas vouloir bouger.

**Euh.Mirandaa...**

La jeune interpelé se leva brusquement. Elle marcha tel un robot vers les escaliers pour atteindre le centre du stade. Dereck ninsista pas, voyant lair sérieux que la sur venait de prendre.

D'ailleurs tous le groupe avait levé les yeux vers la jeune Mirandaa qui avançait le pas perdu, et indécis vers l'arbitre. Elle tendit sa toupie d'une blancheur pure, levant ensuite les yeux vers les tribunes où se trouvaient ses amis.

Certain participant chuchotèrent annonçant quil s'agissait d'une des petites filles de l'organisateur. D'autres parlaient d'une certaine Réléna, ce qui avait la particularité d'agaçait la jeune Cassiopée.

La lumière maintenant classique apparue. Mais cette fois-ci, on avait l'impression qu'elle ne disparaissait pas, la lumière aveuglante s'était apaisait mais était toujours la au milieu du stade. Mirandaa souri, et sembla murmura quelque chose. La curiosité envahit beaucoup de personne. Finalement la lumière blanche s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une forme humaine.

Une forme humaine féminine de couleur blanche totalement blanche, on ne distinguer que l'extérieur il n'y avait aucune particularité physique, pas de visage. C'était comme une personne recouverte d'un drap blanc. Mirandaa passa un anneau et la forme rétrécie, pour avoir la taille d'un adulte standard. La jeune maitresse semblait touché. On l'invita à rejoindre les qualifié.

L'animateur hurla dans son micro.

**-Qualifiée.Mirandaa en compagnie de son spectre Néfère.**

Une vague d'applaudissement se fit entendre

**Et sans plus attendre, après notre première Biscraft.voici la seconde... Cassiopée Biscraft.**

Le présentateur avait depuis quelque personne pris l'habitude d'appeler les personne avec une petite phrase pour détendre latmosphère, peine perdu beaucoup trop étaient stressés. Cassiopée descendit avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Dans la loge au pouvais voir que le très vieil homme et la jeune femme élancé s'était approché. La garde qui s'assurait de la sécurité s'était levée, et était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes que pour les autres. Certain écho s'étaient fait entendre aux oreilles de nos jeunes héros.

**_«　C'est elle, qui a était éliminé pour avoir agressé un arbitre non　?　»_**

**_«　 J'ai entendu dire, que beaucoup de ces adversaire de l'année dernière étaient toujours hospitalisé　»_**

Plusieurs ragot, divagant, s'opposant ou se complétant, mais dans tout cas, Cassiopée ressortait comme quelqu'un de puissante et violente.

La toupie fut placé, et le cercle s'illumina, mais la blancheur jadis aveuglante fut vite dépasser par une noirceur froide. Le ciel semblait mécontent de cette arrivée, noircissant à vue d'oeil. Une vague d'air s'éleva à l'ouverture de ce qui semblait être une boule de chaos. Comme le spectre précédent celui-là semblait prendre forme Humaine, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol juste devant Cassiopée, qui levait les yeux vers son esprit. Aucune forme distinctive excepte la poitrine, sans visage, mais une chevelure noire et longue, très longue voletant au vent. L'esprit regardait aux alentours. Puis redescendit son regard vers celle qui l'avait appelé. Cassiopée regarda un des organisateur et tendit la main pour avoir son bracelet, celui-ci restait embête. C'est alors que l'esprit se retourna vers lui, il sursauta et tomba en arrière, rampant pour s'éloigner, et faisant tombé par la même occasion un des précieux objets entourant le poignet des qualifié.

La jeune blonde elle ramassa et se lattacha au poignet, son spectre vu sa taille diminué, quand à elle, Cassiopée leva le regard vers la loge principale, un regard sadique accompagnée dun sourire machiavélique. Puis elle avança vers lintérieur du stade, rejoindre sa jeune sur.

Je ne vais pas faire la description de tous notre groupe, de toute manière tout ce qui participent son qualifiéje les éliminerai un à un dans la prochaine étape du championnat

Les préliminaires continuèrent plusieurs heures. Ce fut dans cette ordre que nos héros fut qualifié　: Kai, Lee, Michael, Max, Tala, Mariah et pour finir Tyson :qui eut le droit à une magnifique humiliation. Une fois dragoon matérialisé, le dragon s'était amusé à faire tournée en bourrique le beybladeur, faisant des allers-retours dans le stade, cracha du vent au visage de son maitre. L'assemblé avait ris, s'était moqué. Finalement Tyson entra avec un air totalement ébouriffé, dans la salle, où tous le petit groupe, y compris Dereck était déjà installé. Accompagnée de leur spectre sous forme plus docile. On reconnaissait de loin les deux jumelles accompagnée de leur esprit tout aussi similaire excepté leur couleur contraire. Plusieurs félins, un crocodile, une sorte de tortue, des volatile, un loup, et un dragon qui arrivé. Une vrai réserve naturelle.

**La star est de retour　!** Hurla le maitre de Dragoon levant le bras d'un air triomphant.

Quelques sourires apparurent sur le visage de ses amis, tandis que dans la salle les autres qualifiés le regardaient avec mépris. En réalité cest tout le groupe qui était observais de cette manière, il est vrai que cétait la première fois quautant d'adolescent avait réussi la première étape.

Tyson toujours dans son délire, et évidemment nayant rien aperçu continua sur sa lancé.

**Et alors c'est quoi la prochaine étape　? Ma cérémonie des récompenses.**

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordait le vase. Derrière un homme de corpulence hors normes s'approcha. Peau mate, énorme ventre, yeux vitreux et tatoué de toute part, sa chevelure était décolorée, et il était assez moche d'ailleurs.

Il attrapa Tyson par le col, ce qui créa plusieurs réaction, d'une part, les garçons du groupe s'étaient lèvés, et d'autre derrière le gros se levaient comme pour répondre au gamins.

**Ferme là, pour qui te prends-tu garnement　? Tu crois véritablement que tu as toute tes chances dans ce tournoi　!! Si tu es là, c'est parce qu'elles sont là! Et que par leur naissance elles sont favorisée, alors pour lurs faire plaisir on vous à laissés rejoindre notre tournoi..**

L'énorme barba papa marron pointa Cassiopée et Mirandaa du doigt, comme pour signifié qu'il n'était qu'un avorton qui avait rencontré les bonnes personnes. Tyson fronça les sourcils, un air sérieux remplaça son stupide air débile habituel. Il attrapa le poignet de son agresseur, même si il n'avait aucune chance de se dégageait, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, pieds qui dailleurs ne touchaient plus le sol.

**-Si je suis ici, je ne le dois qu'à moi gros tas　! Et je le prouverai lors de la deuxième étape.**

Hilary souri, dès quil sagissait de prouver ses capacité Tyson pouvait devenir véritablement sérieux. Dereck se leva et posa à son tour sa main sur le bras de lhomme.

**Ca suffit Billy, tu régleras cela dans l'arène pas ici, ou je m'arrange pour t'expulser du tournoi. N'est ce pas Cassi-adoré!**

Le jeune blondinet se retourna vers la petite fille de l'organisateur du tournoi. Celle-ci serra le poing, MIrandaa à coté, souri d'embêtement essayant de calmer sa moitié. Etre appelé Cassi　? Elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à conservé son prénom en entier.

Finalement cette scène fut interrompue par Max qui proposa à tout le monde des marshmallow, piqué du sac de Michael, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

L'arbitre entra dans la salle, faisant signe au qualifiés de le suivre, puis arrivé au stade, ils furent invitée à prendre place dans les tribunes. Le présentateur, au centre de l'arène commença son spitch.

Mes félicitations, à toutes et tous. Mais ne croyais pas que cette épreuve était la plus compliqué, bien au contraire. Les choses sérieuses commencent dès maintenant.

Un silence se créa, afin d'augmenter le stress des candidats, les murmures aller bon train, et le soudure sadique s'afficha sur plusieurs visages.

Pour les nouveaux, les débutants, ou simplement pour le plaisir de chacun, un combat de démonstration se déroulera sous vos yeux.

L'homme au micro quitta le centre du stade, pour se diriger vers la loge centrale. Deux personnages firent leurs apparitions accompagnées de leur spectre. Le premier était une première. Accompagné d'un petit singe noir. Elle était grande, brune aux yeux vert. Son adversaire, lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, aux yeux verts et à la chevelure brune et grasse. IL était accompagné par un serpent, surement cobra, de couleur jaune acide.

**-Voici, vos démonstrateurs,** la voix s'éleva du haut parleur sans pour autant apercevoir la source, mais il s'agissait dune voix douce et fluide. Avec un soupçon de légèreté.

Dans les tribunes certain se dressèrent, d'autre tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens. MIrandaa regarda immédiatement vers la loge dans laquelle se trouvait son grand père, Judith, Mr Dickenson, et la jeune femme qui portait le　micro.

**Cassiopée, c'est maman　!**

**Génialma journée est gâchée maintenant　!**

**Mais, ne dit pas ça　! Tu pourrais être plus sympa.**

**Oh Chouette　! Ma mère vient de me gâché la journée　! C'est magnifique　!**

La cadette de quelque seconde, fit la mou et s'assis Tandis que Tyson, Max, Michael, Hilary, Mariah, regardait la scène avec amusement.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau.

**Voici les jumeaux Kirka　! avec la sublime Ludivine, et le magnifique Ludovic.**

Les regards se baissèrent vers les deux entrée éclairées dun spot, de chaque coté on pouvait apercevoir l'arrivé d'un individu assez jeune ayant au grand maximum dans la vingtaine dannée. Dun coté un jeune garçon au sourire ravageur, et eux yeux ébènes. Ses cheveux était d'un noir intense, coupé court. IL était accompagné d'un loup beige, aux croc acérer. En face, la réplique parfaite au féminin. Seulement cette fois-ci, cheveux long et accompagnée d'un tigre qui semblait dompté. Au couleur standard.

La démonstration n'allait pas tardé, déjà plusieurs personne s'étaient rassemblé vers le bas tout en gardant une distance suffisante pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Comme dans un mouvement de similitude, comme un simple reflet d'un miroir, les deux jeunes gens enlevèrent leur bracelet.

Comme en réaction, les esprits les accompagnant implosèrent, pour laisser place dans des hurlement bestiaux à un gigantesque tigre possédant des canines gigantesques, et un loup à la queue hors norme.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui...je suis un peu méchante, mais bon voila quoi, je n'aime pas les chapitre à ralonge...

Donc pour le moment c'est vraiment les bases, explication des personnages, et duprincipe de mon tournoi!!

Si vous en avez l'envie Reviews!


	4. Les premiers combats!

Coucou je suis de retour, malgré une absence prolongée par un excès de fainéantise et une inspiration vacante et variante entre présence et absence!

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Les premiers combats!_**

Les deux spectres venait de dévoiler leurs forme originelles, et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. C'est à ce moment qu'on comprenait pourquoi le contrôle de l'esprit était très important. Sous cette forme cela était dangereux de part la taille, mais par la soif de combat qui émergeait de ces esprits.

**« Prêt Mon cher petit frère? »**

**« Ne va pas te plaindre à ta maman gamine »**

Pour les jumeaux Kirka cela semblait être un réel jeu. Déjà le tigre rugit de plaisir tandis que le loup montrait ces crocs à tout va.

Après quelque secondes de défis du regard, Les deux bêtes s'élancèrent. Fonçant l'une sur l'autre sur l'ordre de leur maitre respectifs!

Ludovic lança les hostilité proprement dites:

**« Ashita Éclat de la lune! »**

Comme si cela avait était un code ou autre. Nos jeune beybladeur s'étaient rapproché, levé il regarder le monstre lançait son attaque sur la créature de sa sœur.

On avait l'impression que le loup possédait un canon dans la gorge car seulement après quelques secondes une rayon de lumière jaune clair sortie d'entre ses crocs et se dirigea vers le félin.

**« Maya Lance Tonnerre »**

Immédiatement comme précédemment une rayon sortis de la gueule de l'animal disproportionné. Une sorte d'éclair. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas immense. Une pression d'air s'en dégagea, ainsi qu'un nuage de fumée. Les deux combattant durent se baisser après l'attaque de leur esprit pour ne pas être projeté.

**« Maya Danse de la Savane »**

Aussi tôt dit aussitôt fait, le tigresse disparu (et pour faire disparaître une massa pareille faut le faire) Le loup tenta de voir où son ennemies s'était réfugie. Même Ludovic parut troublé...

**« Une nouvelle technique? »**

**« Bingo Frangin Dame Réléna me la apprise »**

Un immense fracas survint, un regard vers les créature, Maya venait de foncé à une vitesse fulgurante sur Ashita. Puis la tigresse disparu pour réapparaitre de l'autre coté du canin. Le loup déjà déséquilibrer vu propulsé vers une des haut murs.

S'écrasant telle une simple mouche.

L'arbitre leva un drapeau rouge et hurla

**« Ashita K.O, Vainqueur Maya et Ludivine »**

De nombreux applaudissement envahir le stades. D'autre montrait leur déception et pour quelqu'un leur peur.

**« C'était génial!! »** Commença à hurler Tyson

**« Fantastique »**certifia Max.

C'est deux là faisait la paire.

**« Alors qu'en pensait vous? »** Renchérît Mirandaa **« L'année dernière ces deux participants était arrivés en huitième de finale , pour ensuite se faire éliminer, et puisqu'il ne participait pas cette années mon grand père leur à quémander une petite démonstration pour les nouveau, nombreux cette année. »**

**« Fabuleux »** Les jeunes se retournèrent sur Judith qui les avait rejoins. ** "Comment est ce possible de faire cela, scientifiquement parlant cela est.... "**

**« Impossible »** Avait renchérit une voix douce et assez fluette. **« Cela vous a t-il impressionnée? »**

Un sourire sur le visage de Mirandaa et une grimace sur celui de Cassiopée.

**« Maman!! »** Sautant dans les bras de sa génitrice la cadette l'enlaça comme pour l'étouffer **« Je suis heureuse de te voir ».**

Caressant simplement la tête de sa fille, Réléna tourna sa tête vers notre scoubi-gang.

**« Mon père m'envoie pour vous proposer un essai pour l'apparition de vos spectre afin de ne pas être étonné lors de votre premier combat...cela vous tente? »**

Les beybladeur se regardèrent intrigué puis après acquiescement de leur capitaine, ils sourirent à la femme.

Pendant ce temps, Dereck mis un bras autour de Cassiopée...

**« Vu la situation....tu ne refusera pas un tête à tête avec moi, et on laisse ta mère jouait le baby-baby-sitters? »**

**« Vu la situation, j'accepte »**

Puis les deux jeunes tournèrent le dos à leur camarade et parent pour se diriger ver la sortis où déjà pas mal de personnes se ruait.

Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur le visage de Réléna....

**« Cassiopée, tu es sur de pas vouloir m'accompagner.....je suis sur que cela sera amusant, toi, Mirandaa et moi donnant des cours »**

Cette fois-ci se fut le spectre de Cassiopée qui se tourna à l'encontre de la mère de sa maitresse. La jeune femme resta de marbre.

**« Erane, laisse tombé. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine »**

Sous les ordre de son maitre, l'esprit noire la suivit vers la sortis.

Réléna tapa dans ses mains ce qui fit sursauter les trois quart des personne.

**« Bien, suivaient moi les enfants »**

* * *

Après une trentaine minute de marche, le groupe composé des nombreuse personne c'est à dire: les Bladebreacker, Hilary, Kenny, Tala, Emilie, Michael, Lee, Mariah, Réléna, Judith, et Mirandaa; se retrouvèrent dans une clairière peu soignée.

**« Bien, donc ici nous allons vous aider, en faite, moi seule, à utilisé vos esprit. Il faut avant tout savoir, que seul quelque lieu, vous permettent de libérer vos spectre...il y a les stades, et la forêt. Rien de plus. L'un parce qu'il faut un spectacle, et l'autre pour que le spectacle se fasse avec des personnes entrainée. »**

D'un mouvement gracile de l'avant bras, Réléna mis la main autour du cou de Kai. Des grand yeux se firent au sein des personnes qui connaissait l'Hiwatari. Mais avant que le russe puisse dire quelque chose....

**« Bien toi, et puis....euh...Toi là-bas, le petit à la casquette horrible. Plaçait vous dans la plaine de façon espacé. »**

Sans dire mots, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les endroit indiqués. Tyson tout fou commentait chacun de ses pas en ajoutant des « J'ai hâte de te battre, tu verras......j'ai un don pour les combat....Je suis le meilleurs » ainsi que des réponse très constructive de Kai « Hnn....Hnnn...Hn... »

**« Cela suffit arrêter vous et espacer vous d'une trentaine de mètre »**

Une fois cela fait, Réléna hurla.

**« Parfait, enlevait vos bracelet ….. et restait sur vos pieds »**

Tous le petit monde se regardèrent d'un œil interrogatif. Puis haussant les épaule Kai, et Tyson, enlevèrent simultanément leurs bracelet. Puis comme une sorte d'onde de choc, Tyson fut envoyé à une dizaine de mètre derrière lui. Kai posa genou à terre, mais resta au même endroit.

**« Aieeeeeeeee! »**

Tyson avait hurlait de stupeur, et un peu de douleur. Finalement le vent se leva, et Dragoon dans toute sa majesté se montra, dans un hurlement chaleureux à vous crever les tympans. Tympans qui dure éclater après le cri strident de Dranzer, le phoenix, flamboyant de mille feux.

Même si il l'avait déjà vu lorsque leur spectre s'étaient « libérer » de la toupie,cela était d'autant plus impressionnant, que les deux lévité au dessus d'eux.

**« Génial, pour le jeune homme au regard froid, par contre gringalet va falloir t'améliorer! »**

**« Je ne suis pas un gringalet »**

**« Ben t'es pas très doué! »**

_Le mode Tyson en train de bouder :Activer._

**« On va commencer un match entre vous deux.**

_Le mode Tyson en train de bouder: Désactiver_

**« Pour cela c'est assez simple. Nous allons nous reculer, et puis après laisser faire votre instinct. Oh oui, au passage, votre esprit peut se battre de lui même, tous comme il peut être totalement dépendant de vos ordre, cela depend du maitre »**

Tous les autres reculèrent laissant totalement les autres abasourdi, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Dranzer, et entendre la respiration de Dragoon.

**« Maman....ce n'est pas trop dangereux de les laisser se débrouiller tout seul... »**

**« Bien sur que non Mirandaa, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris, et ta sœur aussi... »**

**« Justement...c'est pour cela que je disais cela.... »**

Du coté des deux « combattants »

**« Et Kai....t'as une idée de comment faut faire?!? »**

**« Je pense.... »**

L'Hiwatari regarda son phoenix, qui pencha la tête vers lui....

**« Dranzer....Flèche de Feu! »**

Comme accompagnant l'ordre de Kai, Dranzer s'éleva dans les airs. Piallant fortement, il battit des ailes dans de grand mouvement, puis ses ailes enflammée s'intensifièrent et des pics ardent s'échappèrent vers le dragon bleuté et son accolyte. Tyson cria de peur et voulu courir vers l'arrière.

Dragoon se dirigea vers les flammes. Jouant bouclier face a son maitre. Ce dernier se retourna.

**« Souffle Dragoon!!! Souffle »**

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait! Dragoon souffla une rafale puissante de vent vers les flèche de feu, ce qui en brisa quelque unes, d'autre s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Néanmoins aucune brulure n'était à déplorer.

Les spectateurs se protégèrent de leur bras contre la chaleur.

**« Ça y est j'ai pigée le truc....Dragoon...fais......euh Kai qu'est que tu fais?? »**

Kai venait de remettre son bracelet, et Dranzer rapetissa, pour retrouver la tailler d'un animal de compagnie.

Réléna s'était pendant ce temps rapproché..

**« Je me pose la même question.... »**

Kai les regarda tous les deux.

«** J'ai compris le principe, je ne vois pas la nécessité de continuer, j'écraserai Tyson en temps et en heure... »**

Il se dirigea vers le bord de la clairière puis s'appuya sur un tronc...Avec néanmoins sur le visage un sourire narquois.

Malgrè ce geste qui semblait pour Réléna et Mirandaa, très irrespectueux; Tyson s'esclama

**« Alors à qui le tour! »**

L'après midi continua ainsi, à tous de rôle il invoquèrent leur esprit à taille réel. Beaucoup valdinguèrent et après plusieurs essai arrivaient à tenir plus ou moins debout. Mirandaa ne toucha pas une seul fois le sol, en effet même si elle vacilla de nombreuse fois. Nefere parvenais in-extrémis à créer un voile blanc sous son maitre, qui disait avoir l'impression de tomber sur un nuage. A quoi Tyson demandait si elle avait déjà était sur un nuage, et on dut lui expliquer que cela était une expression.

Quelque combat amicaux se firent. Ray et Mariah s'amusèrent à un combat de griffe entre leur félin. Tala s'amusa à gelé l'eau de Max. Bien entendu tout comme Kai après une attaque il arrêta l'entrainement. Et ainsi de suite, lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber Réléna demanda l'attention au jeune gens.

**« Bien, je vais vous expliquer clairement le règlement...Sachez que la défaite est éliminatoire. La défaite est prononcé en cas d'abandon, de decision de l'arbitre, de KO ou de mort , aussi de tricherie. »**

**« De mort ?? »**

**« C'est déjà arrivé ?»**

**« Oh non...pas depuis quinze ans...mais l'année dernière ont à eu pas mal de blessés...bien continuons...ah oui Lorsque je parle de KO je parle évidemment des Maitre. Même si un esprit est incapable de combattre le combat continue...Donc à ce moment dites que vous abandonnait c'est un conseil. Petite astuce, attaquer les maitre est une bonne stratégie. Un véritable vainqueur et quelqu'un qui a pu combattre tous en se faisant protéger par son esprit... »**

* * *

Après ces quelques mots. Tous rentrèrent, continuant d'interroger réléna le long du chemin, arrivaient au petite baraque tous ce séparèrent pour ce retrouver une vingtaine de minute plus tard pour manger.

En rentrant les fille avait pu constater que Cassiopée était là allongé sur son lit, en train de bouquiner. Mirandaa lui fit une description totale de l'après midi. Malgré les soupirs de son ainée.

**« Et au passage c'est qui ce Dereck? »**

**« Le demi-finaliste qui avait abandonné l'année dernière celui qui devait rencontrer Réléna mais qui n'a pas daigner venir au combat.. »**

Mariah tilta..

**« Votre mère participe? »**

Mirandaa sauta en bas du lit. Les yeux plein d'étoile, chantant presque.

**« Oui, elle a gagner les deux dernière édition...celle de l'année dernière était pas très honorable....son concurrent, à dit que le combat ne lui convenait pas et donc a réfuser... »**

Mirandaa tilta...

**« Et c'est ce Dereck... »**

Une mouche vole dans la pièce. Hilary part en fou rire accompagnée de Mariah. Emily se tape la tête. Et Cassiopée sourit emplit de fierté.

**« Évidemment seul son combat avec moi l'intéressé, mais comme j'ai était disqualifié pour avoir attaqué l'abruti, il a arrêté la compétition... »**

**« Quel abruti? »**

Les demoiselle tournèrent leurs tête vers la fenêtre qui avait était ouverte pour aérer.

**« Yo Lee! »**

**« Tous les mecs sont là ! On entre »** continua Max.

Finalement tous ce retrouvèrent dans la petite maisonnette des filles.

**« Alors de qui tu parlait Cassiopée? »**

Mirandaa coupa la parole..

**« Un tricheur...qui a gagnée en trafiquant le bracelet d'une candidate! Elle s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Et même si il à été éliminé ma sœur à été le trouver et lui a fait payer. »**

Les beybladeur poussèrent des petit oh d'étonnement sauf la paire de glaçon.. Mirandaa sortit un lampe torche dont ne sait où....

**« Mais on a jamais retrouvée son corps.... »**

**« Ah..... »**sauf la paire de glaçon.

Tyson dans sa grande intelligence...

**« C'est vrai? »**

**« Bien sur que non »** compléta Mirandaa **« Ma mère est intervenue avec que cela n'arrive à un point de non retour....il a survécu, mais dans un sacrée état.... Néanmoins, Cassiopée c'est faites éliminée pour avoir combattu hors d'une air de combat...»**

**« Oh tu as un problème pour te contenir? »** Demanda Kai à l'encontre de Cassiopée.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers celui qui avait osé faire une remarque.

**« Hiwatari c'est cela? J'ai appris que ton grand père était plein d'affection à ton égard.....C'est pour cela ton grand sourire. »**

Cette fois-ci c'est Tala qui commença à regarder assez méchamment la blonde.

**« Si je ne m'abuse, il y a même une superbe Abbaye, qui emplit les enfants de joie.....Oh ne me regardait pas comme cela....j'ai des sources assez perspicace! »**

**« Stop »** Tyson se mis debout bras en croix entre les glaçons de type féminin et masculin.

**« Tyson a raison essayons de nous entendre, au moins cette soirée, pas de remarque sur les famille d'accord tous le monde »**

Malgré le silence, la majorité prirent cela pour un oui.

La survoltée amicale des deux Biscraft, fit comme sa mère tapant des mains

**« Bien On se refait un Karaoké »**

La soirée continua ainsi sur chanson, regard menaçant, rire, bataille de polochon, et regard plein de haine. Bien entendu chacun vaquant à ses occupations

* * *

Voili voilou!!! Fin chapitre...A quand le prochain...;moi pas savoir!.

Et tout le tralala.....commentaires...ah oui je cherche aussi un plan mariage rentable please!!


	5. Première éliminations

Me revoici, après oula......peut être plus d'un an, sur cette histoire, je ne sais pas une subite envie. J'ai l'histoire en tête, pas totalement la fin...enfin on verra. MAis bon voici le chapitre 5!

Disclamer: les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, le père noël a dis que pour le moment c'est impossible, mais qu'il verrait ce qu'il peut faire pour l'année prochaine!

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux vint réveillé nos héros, qui avaient finis par tous s'endormir dans la maisonnette des filles. Le chant des oiseaux fini se changer en raillerie de Judith et de Réléna. En effet, Judith ne voyant pas de garçons dans les chambre s'était inquiété et avait intercepté la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait le tour des habitations.

« Allez, tous le monde debout!!! »

Quelques bruit de couette, des ronronnement, mais aucun véritablement mouvement, excepté de ceux qui était déjà levés, c'est à dire Kai, Lee, Tala, et Mirandaa. Entourée de leur spectres. Tous quatre attablés en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Maman, s'exclama la blonde »

Réaction immédiate, un mont se créa sous une des couette, pour en faire sortir une autre tignasse blonde. Une masse noires s'était quasiment automatiquement mis dans l'ace mère-fille.

La curiosité est un moyen de se réveillé très efficace, déjà plusieurs des endormis était debout. A l'exception de Tyson, et Mickael. Cassiopée s'assit sur son lit, les yeux mis clos.

« Argh.... »

« Mais quel fouillis » continua Judith... « Qu'est qui c'est passé ? »

« Euh....disons qu'on avait commencé un Karaoké, mais ça c'est fini en bataille de polochons collectif » expliqua Émilie avec une voix tout à fait fraiche et dispos. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever.

Un silence s'installa.

« Et tout le monde à participer? » demanda Réléna.

« De grès ou de force » finalisa Max. « Bonjour Maman! »

Judith souris à son garnement, qui jouissait de cette nuits mouvementé. Alors que l'autre mère tourna son visage vers ses deux propre enfants, avec un sourire qui eu pour réponse un retour sous couette.

De nouveau, un tapement de main.

« Les matchs sont annoncé dans une heure, allez vous préparé. »

Après quelques instants tous le monde était levé sauf Tyson. Mickael avait subit le supplice du verre d'eau dans la figure. Et Tyson y avait échappé simplement parce qu'il s'était endormis au pied du lit de Cassiopée, et qu'elle refusé que son lit soit trempée.

« Le serpent volant n'a qu'à le faire valdinguer » avait-elle rétorquée en montrant le spectre de l'endormis: Dragoon.

Et par vengeance, celui-ci effectua l'ordre, et souffla si fort que le lit se retrouva retourné. Mais Tyson était réveillé.

* * *

La stade paraissait plus vide en cette matinée, les tribunes qui avaient été pleines la veille était aujourd'hui vidées. Le groupe s'installa vers le haut, ayant une vue sur tout le stade. Ils furent vite rejoint par le blondinet harceleur: Dereck.

« Bien, le bonjour mesdemoiselles, et... les autres » Haussement de sourcils collectifs.

« Tiens Dereck » souri Réléna.

« Madame Réléna, comment allez-vous? » légèrement gêné.

« Bien, dis moi cette année tu ne compte pas me faussez compagnie dis moi? »

« Ahahahahah.....si nous arrivons l'un face à l'autre, cette année je vous affronterai » continua t-il avec un sourire charmeur..... »Enfin, si Cassiopée ne nous refait pas un crise comme l'année dernière » acheva t-il sur un air de défi.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la blonde qui venait de s'assoir. Elle tourna la tête du coté opposée, et ces son spectre qui intervint en se positionnant entre sa maitresse et l'axe des regard.

Émilie, regarde plus en détail la masse noire.

« Je trouve ton spectre très protecteur! »

«Ah tu l'as aussi remarque » continua Tyson, qui semblait sortis de sa léthargie.

« Certain spectres sont ainsi, celui de ma sœur l'a toujours été, d'autre sont très agressifs; et d'autre totalement impassible. »

Dranzer poussa un cri. Attirant l'attention de tous le monde. Il semblait acquiescer, il se cola à son propriétaire.

« Il semble approuvée Mirandaa » ricana Mariah.

Le bruit significatif du micro résonna dans le stade.

Un toussotement.

« Bien, messieurs, dames, nous allons commencer. Alors le premier match opposera Mickael à Nala ».

* * *

Le silence s'installa, aucun discours de bienvenue. Ni aucune salutations.

L'information n'avait sans doute pas montée au cerveau de Mickael, parce que celui-ci ne bougea pas. C'est Émilie qui avec un magnifique coup dans les cotes: le fit réagir.

Michael se retrouva devant son adversaire, une jeune femme approchant des vingt-cinq ans, une chevelure d'un blond vénitiens. Derrière elle, se trouver une lionne, au yeux rouge, et au pattes de flammes.

« Otez vos bracelet » ordonna l'arbitre.

Les deux concurrents exucutèrent. Une souffle de puissance se degagea faisant voleté les chevelure les plus longues. Faisant grandir le volatil et le félin.

« Commencer ».

Michael active son cerveau rapidement et recula le plus possible du félin, les mots de Réléna résonnant dans sa tête « attaquer les maitres est une bonne stratégie »

« Trygle...euh...Attaque supersonique » Hurla t-il.

Il n'était plus sur des termes, une balle supersonique n'était pas l'idéal, mais son oiseau comprendrais.

« Kaila, souffle ardent » l'animal à quatre pattes ouvrit la gueule, un projectile enflammait s'élança vers l'oiseau »

Trygle dévia légèrement sa trajectoire se qui le fit éviter l'attaque, mais rater sa cible. Il s'envola plus haut, au dessus de son propriétaire. Le félin entamait déjà une course folle vers Michael.

« Trygle choppe le » cria le cible, tous en tombant sur ces fesse.

Le félin fit un bon, mais fut projetait vers le sol par l'oiseau qui lui avait atterrit dessus à une vitesse phénoménale. L'onde de choc fut impressionnante, les deux maitre furent propulser à plusieurs mètre. Un combat de titan commença entre les spectres, où griffes et serres s'entrechoquèrent. Trygle fut finalement écrasée contre le sol, et alors que Kaila lançait ses griffes vers l'animal, Michael abandonna. L'oiseau était en piteuse état, et semblait souffrir.

Les deux participant remirent leurs bracelet. Et Mickael porta son animal vers les tribunes, mais se fit arrêter par un homme, qui le pria de le suivre. Alors que Nala pu passer et s'assoir.

Émilie se leva inquiète, prête à suivre son capitaine.

Réléna attrapa l'avant bras de la jeune rousse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, son spectre va simplement retourner au sein de sa toupies. C'est l'idéal pour soignée les blessures, et puisqu'il à perdu, il est éliminée son spectre n'a plus à être matérialisée » expliqua t-elle avec empathie.

« C'était un bon combat non? » questionna Lee, qui semblait inquiet.

C'est Dereck qui pris la parole.

« Disons qu'il y a un manque d'expérience de la part de votre ami, il a douter,et à laisser Nala prendre les devant du combat, un combat quasi au sol est plus avantageux pour un félin qu'un oiseau. »

* * *

Trois matchs se déroulèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux, furent de nouveaux appelé. Des spectre tout aussi impressionnant, la surprise fut pour le spectre de Dereck. Qui descendit dans le stade sans spectre derrière lui. D'ailleurs cela avait effleuré l'esprit de plusieurs personnes, aucun esprit n'était avec Dereck. Mais le concernée, répondait que c'était une surprise. L'atmosphère du stade changeât légèrement. Plus tendu, l'attention des participant se fut plus intenses. Réléna s'était approchée, Cassiopée redressé. D'autre en face, était quasiment sur la piste.

De sa poche, Dereck sortis quelque chose de rose. Assez visqueux, ne ressemblant à rien. L'objet en question fut mis par terre. Et bougeât sous l'interrogation de plusieurs personne.

« Qu'est que c'est » demanda Ray.

« Son spectre » répondit Cassiopée. Sous l'incompréhension des autres.

« Il est trop mignon » dit Mirandaa tout en sautillant. « Il va se faire massacré »continua t-elle en observant l'adversaire de Dereck.

Il s'agissait en effet, d'un buffle géant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.... » rassura Réléna. « Il n'est pas arrivée en final pour rien, son spectre est surement l'un des plus impressionnant »

Les bracelets furent ôter. Le buffle grossit, grossit devenant terrifiant, quand à la masse rose, elle ne grandit pas d'un pousse.

« Mick , charge le gamin » hurla le maitre, ignorant totalement le spectre rose miniature.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage angélique de Dereck.

« Morphy! Vas-y »

Le buffle courrait déjà, les sabot faisant écho dans le sol, alors qu'il passait au dessus de Morphy, celui-ci grossit d'un coup, soulevant l'adversaire par la même occasion. Quelques instant après on pouvait apercevoir sur la zone de combat, pas un mais deux buffles de tailles identiques. Mick fut pousser par l'autre. Et se redressa rapidement.

« Tu dois être nouveau non? » Questionna Dereck en voyant la tête décomposée de son adversaire. « Surement....Morphy charge supersonique! »

« Comment?! » murmura Michael, qui venait d'arriver près du groupe....

« C'est une blague » ajouta Max.

L'adversaire de Dereck, fut surpris.

« Mais Mick n'a pas cette attaque ».

Alors que Morphy fonçait sur le buffle qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Dereck expliqua

« Ne crois pas que Morphy n'est qu'une pale copie, il est bien plus.... »

L'orignal fut envoyer contre un mur, et tenta de se relevé, ce qu'il faisait avec difficulté, durant ce laps de temps, Morphy fit demi-tour et s'approcha de l'opposant humain.

« Non, non c'est bon j'abandonne,fait le reculer!! » supplia t-il.

L'arbitre leva le bras « Par abandon, Dereck est déclaré vainqueur »

Morphy repris son apparence et se jeta littéralement dans la main de son maitre qui était en train de remettre le bracelet.

Le groupe d'adolescent, applaudir, et furent les seuls à le faire. Entrant dans le jeu, Dereck ,salua son publique.

De retour dans les tribunes, il remercia Michael.

« Ton attaque était un cadeau du ciel mon amis, et je suis désolé pour ta défaite! »

« Euh...merci et de rien...enfin...c'était quoi ton truc! »

Dereck ricana.

« C'est Morphy » dit-il en sortant la chose gluante de sa poche « Il est capable prendre la forme d'un spectre qu'il a dans son champs de vision et enregistrer quelques attaque physique qu'il à vu. »

« Attaque Physique? » questionna Kenny?

« Oui, ce n'est pas un secret, disons qu'il ne peut pas imiter des attaque de type feu, ou ténèbres » répondit-il à l'égard de Cassiopée.

Celle-ci pris un air hautain.

« Ce n'est pas donnée à tout le monde.... » souriant, jetant un regard à son spectre, qui semblait sourire.

* * *

Finalement un des membres du groupes fut appelait. Max se leva, suivit de près par Cassiopée. L'étonnement fut assez spéciales.

« Ah non l'un de vous va être éliminé, c'est pas juste » murmura Mirandaa.

« De toute manière cela arriverait tôt ou tard » répliqua Tala.

« Le feu-follet à raison, » rassura Réléna. « Qui sait peut être que tu devra toi même affrontée Cassiopée »

« Hein ? »

Max souri.

« Faut-il encore qu'elle puisse me battre » En prenant la pose de victoire.

« C'est pas vraiment un problème » accentua Cassiopée en passant à coté.

Les deux blonds se firent face. Ôtèrent leur bracelet. Draciel et Erane gagnèrent en taille, et en volume. Les quatre êtres restèrent immobile.

« Draciel est plus de types défense » commenta Kenny.. « Cassiopée est comment? »

« Imprévisible » expliqua Dereck. « En tout cas votre ami n'a aucune chance.....elle a plus d'expérience...Et elle à Erane. »

« Et alors? Max est doué » s'énerva Tyson.

« Erane est surement le spectre le plus puissant de type ténèbres...Et surement l'un des plus puissant de tout type » répliqua Dereck.

« Draciel, protègera surement Max, mais pour l'attaque il risque d'être assez lent...mais je ne connais aucune statistique de Cassiopée, alors je ne peut pas en déduire l'issue du combat.. »relativisa Judith.

Dans l'arène.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention d'attaquer? »

« Non, Draciel, est beaucoup plus efficace dans les contre attaque, alors je te laisse commencer.. »

« Alors tant pis pour toi....Erane....chant des ténèbres »

Erane qui faisait plusieurs mètre de haut, ouvrit ce qui ressembla à une bouche...sans en être une. Des onde noires se développèrent autour d'elle, continuant à volée autours.

« Draciel, fais attention.... »

Une mélodie s'éleva, ne ressemblant à rien qu'a quelque échos. Soudain Max commença à hurler.

« Qu'est que c'est que c'est truc. Draciel écraser les! »

Draciel du haut de sa hauteur, ne comprenait pas réellement regardant son maitre. Sans réagir.

« Mais que fait Max » s'étonna Hilary.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de quelque chose » déclara Kai « Mais il n'y a......cette attaque lui fait voir quoi? » demanda t-il directement à Dereck, qui semblait jubiler.

« tu es assez malin, dis moi, l'attaque chant des ténèbres crée des illusion que seul la personne visé peut voir.....c'est pas de bol, ce ne sont que des illusion mais lorsqu'on ne connait pas ça surprend. « Il commença à rire bêtement, mais stoppa net, lorsque Draciel posa brutalement une de ces pattes sur le sol comme pour écraser .

« Vas-y Draciel continue » implora le blondinet apeuré.

Un air surpris se posa sur le Visage de Cassiopée.

« Je suis étonnée que tu arrive à transmettre ce que tu vois à ton spectre...mais cela me facilite la tache...Erane annihile le. » Pointant du doigt Draciel, Cassiopée recul de quelques pas. Erane fonça sur Draciel, qui tomba à la renverse déséquilibre. Puis l'esprit des ténèbres commença à frapper la pauvre créature à terre.

Max sembla sortir à ce moment de sa torpeur, les créature qui l'entouré avait disparu.

« Draciel , non...repousse le!! »

Mais peine perdu à chaque fois que l'espèce de tortue tenter de déséquilibre Erane, celui-ci reprennait pied, et continuer les coups. Le match était à sens unique. Les griffe de Draciel, touchait la peau mais les plaies se cicatriser automatiquement.

Max pris soudain d'une intuition couru vers les deux créature. Et bêtement frappa du point sur l'esprit noir.

Un hurlement de terreur emplit le stade, avant que Max ne s'écroule inconscient sur le sol.

* * *

Pauvre Max......Vous inquietez pas, il est encore en vie.....

Bon Reviews????Allez si, même si c'est pour me réprimander sur la durer de mes upload!!

Non je lol...enfin, le prochain chapitre...je sais pas quand...mais cette anéne normalement.


End file.
